In order to provide telecommunications services, such as internet access, plain old telephone service, etc., a customer device is typically coupled to the core network of a service provider via an access network. The access network can implement various standards and protocols. Management of the end-to-end network can be divided into various domains, such an operator domain for the access network and a service provider domain which spans multiple access networks.